


Snippet: Rainbow

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: It's been too quite around the Ark lately....





	Snippet: Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114568/chapters/36358674

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet's roar of outrage echoed through the halls of the Ark from the officer washracks and sent nearly every mecha there into hiding.

"What did he do this time?" Prowl glanced at Jazz over the tactical table they were working on.

"Probably something with the half ton of glitter he snuck in last orn," Jazz shrugged. "Can't be too serious if Ratchet's making that kind of racket."

"So what color is Ratchet now?" Prowl's doorwings gave a small wiggle as he tracked Ratchet's storming path from vibrations until he was too far away.

"All of them," Jazz couldn't suppress the grin any more. "At least nine. We have a rainbow glittery medic for the day."

Prowl simply shook his helm and keep track of Sideswipe via Teletraan 1 and added a note in the system that Ratchet could punish him for this prank.


End file.
